Comme dans un film de Q
by gynny
Summary: Recueil de One et Two Shot, sur différents pairing (YTB GAYMING), dont l'intérêt sera le Lemon. ( Unstiteuf ; Brigrim ; Ayboy ... )


Comme dans un film de Q sera un recueil de One et Two Shot, sur différents pairing, dont l'intérêt sera le lemon. J'essayerais de varier les types de lemon, pour que ce ne soit pas rébarbatif. Ce premier Lemon est un Unstiteuf ( Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf ). C'est pour le moment un One shot même s'il est prévue que je fasse, un jour, une suite. Il est quelque peu cru et vulgaire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

"T'es sûr que ça va guérir mon mal de gorge, chéri...?"

"Putain j'ai mal à la gorge..." Toussa Newtiteuf.

Unster rit doucement. Son ami l'avait invité chez lui pour jouer un peu à la wii et passer une après midi tranquille ensemble. Ils avaient fermés les volets au maximum de telle sorte que la seule source de lumière dans la pièce soit l'écran de télévision. Le chef de la Unster Army se tourna vers son hôte, qui toussait encore légèrement, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à lui proposer du miel pour calmer sa douleur, mais une autre pensée, moins chaste, lui traversa l'esprit.

C'était un cliché de film porno, qu'il fallait boire du jus de corps d'homme pour régler un mal de gorge. Et c'était extrêmement tentant de lui proposer de venir boire le sien.

Ça semblait incroyablement pervers et inapproprié. Personne de normal ne demanderais à son pote gay si ça lui plairait de venir le sucer. Seulement voilà, Unsterbliicher n'avait rien de normal. Et la relation qui l'unissait à NT ne l'était pas non plus. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu et pourtant, une grande complicité était née entre eux. Une complicité bien ambiguë qui les avaient plusieurs fois poussés à se rouler d'énormes patin alcoolisés lors de fête bien arrosée. A force, c'était devenu banal. Et ils n'attendaient même plus l'excuse de l'alcool pour se jeter sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Tout était devenu si normale, si spontané... Alors peut être étais-ce seulement l'étape suivante?

Mais il y avait quand même une différence entre sentir la bouche d'NT contre la sienne... Et sentir ses lèvres entourer son pénis. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il se sentait être bizarrement à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Ce n'était pas normal de bander si vite, rien qu'en pensant à l'éventualité de se faire lécher consciencieusement les parties intimes par un mec, quand on est hétérosexuel. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à NT qui se frottait douloureusement la gorge, les sourcils froncer et la bouche grimaçante.

Il n'était pas n'importe quel mec. Définitivement. Et Unster ne ressentit aucune honte à son désir. Alors, doucement, il tourna son corps face à son ami, se mettant à genoux sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise, vis a vis de son érection, et se pencha sur lui. NT le regarda, déstabilisé par la soudaine approche de son coéquipier de Minecraft point JAR.

"Unster, qu'est ce que tu fous?" Murmura t-il

Le susnommé ne répondit pas et se rapprocha toujours plus avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Newtiteuf, bien que surpris, répondit au doux baiser que lui donnait son ami, faisant tendrement glisser sa langue contre sa consœur dans un geste plein de sensualité. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Ses lèvres et sa langue s'activaient contre celles d'Unster mais son corps demeurait immobile, distant.

Unster rompit lentement ce baiser, qu'il avait tenté de rendre le plus sensuel possible, et déposa tendrement son front contre celui de son hôte en soupirant de désir. Il sentait son érection pulser douloureusement dans son jean trop serré.

"...Unster?"

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour se noyer dans ceux d'NT, remplit de doute et de curiosité. La violente envie de croiser son regards alors que sa bouche s'affairerait plus bas lui vrilla les veines et un sourire lubrique pris d'assaut ses lèvres alors qu'il se saisissait de la main d'NT pour la déposer contre son bas ventre en lui murmurant, la voix rauque.

"Je pense que j'ai de quoi guérir ton mal de gorge, bichon..."

Les yeux de son ami s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il baissait son regard vers la bosse ou était posée sa main. Au bout de quelques secondes, les connexions se firent dans son cerveau et il rit légèrement et répondit à voix basse.

"Ce cliché... Gros pervers..." Il commença à retirer sa main.

"Tu veux pas...?" Lui demanda Unster, la voix vibrante de désir et frustration, en se reculant légèrement pour laisser un peu plus d'espace à son ami.

"... Ah, mais... C'est... C'est une proposition sérieuse?" Balbutia NT, rougissant.

Le maître de la Unster army hocha simplement la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Le dresseur de pokémon soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser doucement la tête vers la bosse qui distendait le jean de son ami. Un gémissement sourd s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que sa langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres, les pourléchant avec gourmandise. Putain, il en avait envie. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard noirci de désir d'Unster. Il le regardait fixement, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et le souffle court, analysant son regard pour comprendre ses pensées et sa décision.

NT lui adressa un sourire avant de plaquer violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour lui donner un baiser torride et profond auquel son ami répondit avec fougue, tout en se débattant avec sa ceinture. Unster se redressa un peu plus et joint sa main tremblante à celles d'NT afin de l'aider à se débarrasser de ce morceau de cuir oppressant et trop serré. Le désir le consumait, il avait hâte de se défaire de toutes ses barrières de vêtements...

Une fois sa ceinture enlevée, et envoyé au loin, le dresseur de pokémon défit prestement la braguette du plus jeune, pressé. Mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Il le regarda sans comprendre. Unster souri et lui murmura:

"On va se mettre dans une position plus confortable, qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

NT eu un sourire lubrique et se laissa glisser hors du canapé, tandis qu'Unster s'assit simplement au bord, les jambes écartées. Le plus vieux se plaça à genoux entre les jambes de son ami et reporta ses mains sur les attaches du Jean du plus jeune, qu'il défit prestement. Il tira ensuite sur le tissu, forçant son propriétaire à lever et dandiner ses fesses pour le retirer jusqu'aux chevilles. Il posa ensuite doucement ses mains sur l'énorme bosse formée dans le caleçon de son ami et le caressa en appliquant une légère pression. Le joueur de pokémon leva les yeux sur le visage de son ami et apprécia fortement de le voir se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, son visage tordu dans une moue de plaisir adorable, les yeux fermés. Il se mordit lui même la lèvre, gémissant de désir devant ce spectacle d'un érotisme pur. Doucement, il passa un doigt sous l'élastique du boxer qu'il était en train de caresser, et effleura doucement le gland gonflé d'Unster qui sursauta et pris une brusque inspiration avant de bloquer l'air dans ses poumons.

"Ju'..." Il soupira en ouvrant légèrement les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

Ce dernier émit un léger rire et libéra la virilité gonflé de son ami de sa prison de tissus, qui rejoignis l'amas de jean à ses chevilles. Une fois son membre gonflé libre, pointant vers le ciel, NT s'arrêta un moment. C'était loin d'être le premier pénis en érection qu'il voyait et qu'il prévoyait de mettre dans sa bouche, il avait eu beaucoup d' Ex et de coup d'un soir après tout. Mais c'était quand même spéciale pour lui. Ce membre immense, gonflé de désirs, appartenait à Unster. Cet homme hétérosexuel, bandant comme personne, avait envie de lui. Il contempla son sexe encore quelques instants, se délectant de le voir pulser sous son regards, puis le saisit à la base et embrassa chastement le gland de ses lèvres fraîches. Un énorme frisson secoua le corps d'Unster qui rejeta la tête en arrière, étouffant un gémissement contre son poing. NT pouffa légèrement de rire, attendrie, et déposa sa langue bien à plat tout contre la base du sexe qu'il tenait en main, et remonta doucement jusqu'à son gland qu'il prit entièrement en bouche et suçota intensément durant une courte seconde.

Le corps d'Unster fut prit de spasmes violent alors que sa voix s'étrangla dans un gémissement long. Ses hanches se soulevèrent d'elles mêmes, dans l'espoir de faire pénétrer son dard en entier entre ses lèvres, mais NT retira sa bouche dans un pop sonore en riant alors que le Isaac Try Harder hurla sa frustration. Ce dernier rouvrit les paupières et fixa ses yeux. La vision lui semblait irréel. Le créateur du Pokérace caressait doucement son membre de sa main droite, effectuant de grands mouvements de de vas et vient sur toute la longueur, alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres, les joues rouge et le regard brillant. Unster se sentit exciter encore plus, si c'était possible. Il serra ses poings contre ses cuisses et ordonna, la voix rauque et cassé.

"Arrête de jouer, Julien... Gobe moi ça..." Ordonna-t-il, la voix cassé.

Son amant rit doucement et leva vers lui des yeux faussement naïfs et innocent. Il avait très bien compris quels seraient leurs rôles respectif ce soir. Le Redstoner était le dominant, le dictateur hurlant des ordres à pleins poumons pour servir sa propre satisfaction... Et lui...

"C'est qu'elle est tellement grosse, Unster... J'ai peur qu'elle ne rentre pas en entière dans ma bouche..." Minauda NT, qui cambra son dos en se redressant sur ses genoux, et dandina doucement ses fesses.

Et lui était le dominé. L'homme naïf et innocent qui offrait son corps à son seigneur en le flattant. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où se jeu allait aller. Ça avait commencer avec des sous entendus inoffensif... Puis ils avaient échangés ces baisers alcoolisés et fougueux avant que l'alcool ne les déserte totalement. C'était drôle, quand il y repensait... Leurs embrassades aux goûts de Whisky et autres joyeuses boissons étaient passionnées, sans tabou ni retenu... En comparaison, leur premier baiser lucide avait été d'une grande timidité, d'une incroyable douceur. C'est Unster qui en avait pris l'initiative. Il l'avait simplement vu à sa fête d'anniversaire, l'avait salué et, après un petit temps d'hésitation, avait joint leurs lèvres durant de longues minutes. Puis ils s'étaient calés dans un coin et avaient passés la soirée à se bécoter, sans qu'il n'y ai de malaise ou de gêne entre eux... C'était presque bizarre. Mais NT ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Tout comme il ne se plaignait pas de tenir sa verge dans ses mains, à cet instant précis. Seulement il était déstabilisé. Il ne savait pas comment définir leur relation... Étaient-ils Sexfriends? Y avait-il des sentiments amoureux en jeu? ... Se devaient-ils fidélité? Il sentit une main se poser à l'arrière de sa nuque et exercer une petite pression. Il releva le regard et croisa les yeux étincellent de son ami.

"Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir si elle va rentrer, tu sais...?" Grogna-t-il en lui adressant un sourire

NT eu le même sourire et s'approcha doucement de l'objet de ses convoitises, tout en gardant le contact visuel qu'ils avaient. Il aurait tout le temps de se poser ses questions après l'avoir fait jouir dans sa bouche. Il lapa d'abord doucement son gland, un air de défi insolent brûlant dans ses pupilles. Et alors qu'Unster ouvrait la bouche pour se plaindre, il fit entrer membre le plus possible entre ses lèvres, d'un coup. Son ami rejeta brutalement sa tête en arrière, coupant leur bataille de regards, en criant de surprise. Sa poigne sur sa nuque se raffermit alors que ses hanches se mirent à tressauter légèrement, signe qu'il voulait que la fellation soit plus profonde.

NT arrêta cependant sa progression, se concentrant difficilement. Les trois quart de son érection était dans sa bouche et la remplissait déjà beaucoup trop, il n'arriverait pas à en rentrer plus... Et il n'était pas adepte des gorges profondes, pas du tout. Il entama doucement un lent mouvement de vas et vient, jouant de sa langue par moment pour décupler les sensations de son partenaire, exerçant quelques caresses et pression mouillée lorsque l'envie s'en faisait sentir. C'était un délice de sentir le corps de son amant trembler de cette façon, de sentir son sexe pulser et tressauter dans sa bouche, contre ses joues et sa langue. Il le sentait à sa merci, s'abandonnant au plaisir que lui seul décidait de lui offrir. Malgré le plaisir qu'il prenait à sucer cet organe chaud, NT grimaça et retira sa bouche. Sa propre érection devenait trop douloureuse.

Unster, surpris de ne plus sentir cette moiteur chaude autours de son sexe, baissa les yeux vers son ami pour le découvrir en train de se battre avec son jean, pour difficilement libérer son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il soupira de soulagement un cours instant, puis se re concentra sur son travail de tantôt, délaissant sa verge qu'il laissa simplement sortie, sans la toucher. Le chef de la Unster Army fut touché, et en dépit de la jouissance que les coup de langue d'NT faisait monter en lui, il posa une main sur sa joue et poussa sur son visage très légèrement, pour le faire se redresser et lâcher son membre. Ce dernier se laissa faire, inquiet. Lui avait-il fait mal avec ses dents...?

"Caresse toi, NT..." Ordonna le plus jeune, la voix tremblante

"Q... Quoi...?"

"Caresse toi... Je sais que tu en as envie..."

"... Mais, si je me caresse, je vais plus me concentrer sur ce que je te fais, Unster" Rit doucement le dresseur pokémon. "Je me caresserai après, ne t'en fait pas."

"Caresse toi." Insista son ami. "Et... Laisse toi faire." Il posa sa deuxième main sur sa nuque, la première caressant toujours sa joue.

Julien eu un petit temps d'hésitation, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Il décida cependant de lui faire confiance et lâcha son sexe avant de diriger ses mains vers sa propre érection, qu'il prit timidement. C'était très intime pour lui d'être observé durant une masturbation. Alors qu'il commençait de lentes caresse, gémissant doucement les yeux fermés, il sentit la main qui était sur sa joue la quitter, et une pression fut exercer derrière se nuque. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et y céda.

"Ouvre grand la bouche et montre moi ta langue..." Grogna son dictateur. Et NT s'y plia, ouvrant légèrement un œil, curieux et excité de voir ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Unster tenait son sexe à une main, près de sa bouche. Il l'apposa lentement sur sa langue tiré et se caressa tout contre, frottant son érection sur tout la surface. Il n'entrait même pas à l'intérieur de sa bouche, laissant son gland à l'entrée de ses lèvres. Le youtubeur pokémon trouvait le spectacle incroyablement érotique, et les sensations nouvelles et agréables. Excité comme jamais, il se mit à se caresser plus durement, gémissant fort sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est ce moment que choisi celui qui se faisait appeler Unsterbliicher pour guider son sexe à l'intérieur de la bouche d'NT, la pénétrant lentement, usant de ses hanches. C'était incroyablement sensuel pour ce dernier, de sentir sa bouche être utilisé, pénétrer selon le seul bon vouloir de son amant. C'était reposant d'être dominé de cette façon, de se sentir désiré ainsi... Il sentit le sexe de son ami pulser plus rapidement contre sa langue et comprit : il allait venir.

Les hanches d'Unster furent pris de tremblement et leurs mouvements devinrent chaotique, incontrôlés. Il grogna un petit "Avale tout" et joui dans sa bouche, en quatre long jets chaud qu'NT avala consciencieusement, suçotant intensément le gland sensible de son amant dans le même mouvement. Il se retira ensuite et continua de se caresser, gémissant toujours doucement. Il voulait jouir lui aussi...

Le Isaac Try Harder reprit doucement sa respiration en contemplant le spectacle érotique que lui offrait son ami. Il venait de jouir mais restait très excité et il avait envie de contenter son amant comme il venait de le contenter. Mais l'idée d'avoir un pénis en bouche ne lui plaisait pas trop... Il venait d'avoir une relation sexuelle consentante et désiré avec un homme, mais il restait au fond de lui un hétéro convaincu, que l'idée de toucher un membre génital masculin gênait un peu... Une main tremblante se posant sur son genou le ramena à lui et il se concentra à nouveau sur Newtiteuf qui avait fermer les yeux dans une moue de plaisir intense, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas tomber. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Unster se laissa glisser hors du canapé, poussant sur l'épaule d'NT pour l'allonger au sol sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de lui. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, ralentissant les mouvements de sa main, interrogeant son amant du regard. Le Redstoner l'embrassa simplement, une de ses mains rejoignant le sexe de son ami qu'il saisit, hésitant. Avoir cette grosseur chaude en main n'était pas si désagréable... C'était même plutôt flatteur et agréable au toucher.

Newtiteuf était aux anges. Il n'avait pas osé quémander de caresse auprès de son dictateur, mais celui ci lui offrait de lui même et c'était le plus beau cadeau. Ses caresses étaient lente, hésitante et chaude, c'était très agréable. Il gémit mollement durant le baiser, laissant retomber ses mains sur le sol, se laissant aller. Le cœur d'Unster bondit dans sa poitrine, appréciant l'abandon d'NT comme une immense preuve de confiance. Il rompit lentement leur baiser et laissa ses lèvres dériver jusqu'à son cou qu'il bécota de longue minute, accentuant les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler contre le sien et se délectait de son souffle court et chaotique.

"Uns... Unster, je vais venir..." Il couina avant de se déverser en de long jets dans sa main, tachant leurs t-shirt.

Le chef de la Unster Army eu un rire attendri, se redressa et essuya sa main sur son t-shirt avant de l'enlever et de l'envoyer voler au loin. Il souleva légèrement son amant, toujours essoufflé, pour lui retirer son haut et lui faire subir le même sort. Il entreprit ensuite de lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon et se débarrassa lui même des siens avant de finalement se rallonger contre lui, l'observant chercher son souffle et se remettre de son orgasme.

Le moins qu'il puisse en dire était que cette première expérience homosexuelle était loin d'être déplaisante. Et alors qu'NT tournait légèrement se tête vers lui pour lui offrir un court et doux baiser, Unster se surprit à penser qu'il avait hâte de passer à la suite.

Il se pourrait qu'il y prenne goût.


End file.
